Suprise Suprise
by angelusL
Summary: Troy walks alone, Chad gets drunk and Ryan gets the suprise of his life slash...hardcore. If you dont like it then dont read R and R x


Rape

Darkness. This is what all Troy could see. Walking slowly down an empty street with nothing but the wind howling. The was nothing but the sound of his footsteps on the ground. He had gotten into a fight with Gabriella because they decided to have sex for the first time. Gab stopped after the foreplay and said she was not ready yet. This pissed Troy off and he left early that night. It was late and Troy had told is dad he was staying at Gabs tonight so he wouldn't need a lift home. Troy felt a hand on his shoulder and crapped it completely. He turned around shock in his eyes not knowing who or what could be behind him. Turning full ways Troy seen a bushy haired, tanned boy with a huge grin on his face. It was chad.

Chad had just been on a night out with the other lads. The other lads and Troys dad were all smashed out of thier faces back at the bar. Chad was drunk as well and didn't know any better. He was slurring his words and staggering slightly. They walked down the street together and silence took over again, except from the odd noise coming from Chad now and again. They looked down an alley and saw Ryan evans. He was drunk aswell. Troy thought to himself "Is everyone getting drunk but me"....

Chad turned around and started eyeing Ryan up. Ryans slender figure and long-ish hair made Chad think he was a girl. Chad slowly crept up behind him and grabbed a blunt object lying on the ground. With a swift swing he cracked Ryan on the back of the head. Troy looked bewildered. He turned around and screamed "What the hell are you doing". Chad shrugged. He wasn't quite sure himself. Chad turned around and tried to convince Troy to have a bit of fun. They guy was gay anyway he would probably enjoy it. Troy was weighing the options and he liked the idea. He got all horny tonight and needed to release some.....tention.

Chad found some wire/rope lying about and picked it up. There was a wooden post in the alley. They both grabbed Ryan and Pulled him towards to post. They used the rope to tie his hand around the back of the post. In this awkward position Ryan actually looked like he had a little muscle. Troy said "Hurry up Chad he is gonna wake up any minute now". While Chad was bonding Ryan together Troy stripped. First his trainers, socks, jeans and tee. Finally he wriggled out of his boxers with them sliding down his legs. He began stroking his cock, getting it hard. Chad followed suit and stripped completely. He started stroking his own cock. Troy was 8 inches hard but Chad was 9. Obviously that saying about black men is true....

They wondered what they could do to wake Ryan up so that the fun began. Ryan was a little drowzy at the moment so Chad decided to piss on his face. Ryan awoke instantly in shock. Chad said "Rise and shine sweetheart, time for us to have a bit of fun with you". Troy reached down and ripped Ryans trousers off. Ryan was flacid at the moment and from seeing Troy and Chad naked , got hard instantly. Troy stepped up and stuck his cock in Ryans mouth. Stuffing it down as far as it could go, Ryan choked viciously. Troy uttering phrases like "Your doin great prety boy...eat it and I'll give you a nice load". Troy continued to gag Ryan while he pleaded to stop. Chad grabbed Ryans dick and started jacking him off fast. He grabbed Ryans hat (he always has a hat) and jacked Ryan off until he came into his hat.

Troy still choking Ryan with his huge cock. Chad placed his hat and said "Troy this bitch must love your cock he came 3 times into this hat". He pulled out after he shot his load down Ryans throat. The had a hat full of cum here and wanted to get inventive. Chad passed the hat to Troy and Troy told Chad to hold Ryans head back with his mouth opened. Troy poured the hat full of cum down Ryans throat. He said "Open wide big boy time to taste your own cum". Ryan through most of the cum back up with white lliquid salvating out of the sides of his mouth.

Chad sat over Ryan with his ass in his face. He forced Ryan to lick his ass or face suffocation. Troy lifted Ryans legs and stuck his fingers in Ryans ass. He said "Your gonna suck my friends ass while I get your shitchute ready for a good screwing". After he was ready Troy prepared his cock and rammed it in Ryans ass. Each ram was faster than the last. Ryan screaming in pain "God it hurts soooo bad....please take it out. Troy took it out and rammed it back in. Chad was asking for a turn and Troy agreed saying that Ryans asshole was theirs and they could do what they want to it. Chad was completely sober at this point and they were both so sexually charged that they didnt care what they were doing anymore.

Troy was finished after cuming twice in Ryans ass. Chad stepped up to the plate. Ryan was loose because of Troy screwing him repeatedly. Chad had easy access. They decided to untie Ryan. He never had clothes and the energy was drained out of him completely from being shagged. Ryan through him over a metal bin and screwed his ass rapidly. Chad eventually came in his ass and left him on the ground. A mixture of both boys cum leaking down his leg and forming a pool beneath him....

They both stood up and Chad said "wow I didn't know fucking a guy would be that gr"...He cut himself off before he could finish the sentence. Troy was sribbling something on a large piece of card. It said _Fuck the fag for cash....2 quid for a blow or 5 quid for a fuck. _Troy replied " Its a sign Chad, no use in letting this reamed-out asshole go to waste....we could make a few quid from this". Chad said "Where should we take him then ??". "We can take him back to the zekes sleepover/team afterparty, I'm sure the guys and even my dad would like to fuck this pretty boy over".

They carried him over to zekes house with not a peep from Ryan. He was delusional and probably scarred for life. They reached Zekes and barged in. They carried him up stairs and layed him on the bed. They ran back down stairs and showed the 3 men the sign. The coach, Zeke and Jason. Each guy was so drunk they wanted to fuck something. They staggered upstairs with full bottles in hand and Troy grabbed a funnel. They reached the room and saw Ryan spread eagle almost asleep on the bed. Jack went up and slapped him across the face. He woke up and asked "Wh-where am I ???" The coach said "Your on a bed and about to get fucked like some two-bit whore". He slapped him in the face and Ryan winced in pain. They decided to stick the funnel in Ryans ass and pour the quarter of a vodka bottle they had left down his ass. With the strength of the vodka and the amount in the bottle he was drunk in minutes. Troy said "Theres nothing he wont be willing to do for us now".

Let the games begin. The coach took his ass whilst Jason was being jacked off by Ryan and Zeke was being blown. Jacking off was free so if they were in the mood. Troy and Chad watched in disbelief as Ryan sucked, wanked and was being fucked. Tears streamed down the boys face. Continuing to fuck Ryan the coach turned around to Troy and said "Give us a loan of 2 pounds so I can be blown by this little fag". Jason stepped up and started fucking while the coach blew his load down Ryans throat. Each man had a seperate go of everything a few times over making the boys a quick roll of cash. They decided to become more inventive and started ramming the bottle up his ass. The thick side of the bottle. Ryan was now crying. No one knew if it was tears of pain or joy and no one gave a fuck.

Billiard balls rolled out of the cupboard behind him and they pulled the bottle out. They decided to see how many of the balls they could fit inside Ryan. They lubed up the ball and forced it up his hole stretching it as wide as it could go. Ryan was shocked at what was happening to him all whilst sobering up he starting to feel the burn on his asshole. Each guy jacked off around him. Ryans asshole was that wide now that it permitted double fisting. Jack Bolton said whilst ramming his arms up him "How does it feel to have both my fists in your ass, all the way up to my elbows aswell". Ryan came repeatedly because of his prostate was pretty much hammered for the night.

They got showerd and dressed and through Ryan in the back of zekes truck. They through him outside his mansion gates with him still drunk moaning " Oh yeah fuck me more, harder, please please I beg you". Sharpay drove out in her pink car noticing her brother with a bottle sticking out his ass covered in cum lying with his ass pointing in the air. She was horrified at the site of her brother had just been RAPED !!!


End file.
